lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Battledroid 56768/A long, long time ago
Hello Comrades, As you can probably tell by my username I enjoy Star Wars and the fact I have an Account for the LOTR mod Wiki means I probably like Lord of the Rings and Minecraft too, Well Waddya know, My first build that was a Star Wars/LOTR mix was the build I submitted for the Easternling contest. Unfortunatly I did not win,but that has not quenched my thirst to combine LOTR and Star Wars in Minecraft so without futher ado, witness the sheer might of Orcish Oppressive power in the form of a sizable armada of different types of Imperial/Orcish TIE fighers, vehicles and walkers I tried to add variety to my creations so it wasn't simply a matter of changing the color schemes. sorry this post is so short, most of the descriptions are in the slideshow and no Iseinar is not a typo its a refrence. my next installment will be posted on the fun and games board I will make star wars based ships for all factions but I could use some suggestions for which factions correspond with which Star Wars factions, taking suggestions below. Untill the next time I wish you all many happy landings 2017-04-07_23.05.24.png|the first walker know as an DT-ST (Desolate Terrain Scout Transport) 2017-04-07_23.05.33.png|a simple TIE Surveyor it patrols the lands of Mordor making sure all is normal and reporting on enemy movements 2017-04-07_23.03.21.png|The fearsome Grond class AT-AD (All Terrain Armoured Destroyer) capable of halting entire infantry invasions 2017-04-07_23.03.30.png|the imposing black uruk TIE Advanced, this larger tie has a prototype engine capable of reaching speeds near that of an express train :P 2017-04-07_23.03.43.png|the pride of Angmar the NT-MW (Northern Terrain Morgul Walker) has splendid traction on ice and snow and has modified legs to climb up mountains 2017-04-07_23.png|Next to the walker you can see the TIE Seeker, this unique vessel's weapons systems locks on to targets similar to shards of morgul steel 2017-04-07_23.04.47.png|the rotted and overgrown FT-ST (Forest Terrain-Scout Transport) walker may seem to be falling apart but its mace still packs a lethal punch 2017-04-07_23.05.10.png|the fearsome Arachnid class troop transport is at the forefront of spider transport technology with a spacious back area to hold spiders and the cockpit to hold orcs 2017-04-07_23.04.01.png|This diminutive CT-S Walker (Cave Terrain Skirmisher) belongs to none other than the Gundabad Orcs of the Misty Mountains its small frame allows it to fit in more caves than normal walkers along with its pickaxe and dagger making it a dangerous foe 2017-04-07_23.02.59.png|Iseinar is at the forefront of advancements in walker and TIE technology and the heavily armored 'Industrial'' class AT-SD (All Terrain- Scout Destroyer) 2017-04-07_23.05.53.png|last but not least here's the Uruk TIE Striker its wider wings make for a more stable flight, as well as more stable delivery of the 6 highly explosive payloads that hide under its wings 2017-04-07_22.18.49.png|finally this is an example of what you get when you try to move LOTR blocks with the build faster mod (carved bricks turn into end portals) Category:Blog posts